Des éclairs dans la peau
by Salie and the wolves
Summary: Stiles est seul, dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. il a le cerveau en ébullition, il vient de se disputer avec son père. l'orage éclate, il faut qu'il s'abrite... Et il se retrouve au manoir des Hale. OS Sterek, vous êtes prévenus, c'est chaud, ça pique, c'est un lemon!


**Disclaimer: Tout pas à moi, même si j'aimerais bien avoir un Derek à la maison...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! et puis comme c'est mon premier Lemon... vous avez le droit de laisser des reviews quand même!**

* * *

OS Teen Wolf Orage

Stiles rabattit la capuche de son sweet rouge préféré, il commençait à pleuvoir, et il avait peur que l'orage le surprenne. La dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Quel con il avait été ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il traite son père d'alcoolique incapable de s'occuper de lui-même ?! Pourquoi s'était-il énervé, déjà ? Ah, oui, son père avait sous-entendu qu'il finirait seul, sans enfants, avec une trentaine de chats si il ne soignait pas son comportement. Stiles avait pris la mouche et le ton était monté entre le père et le fils, Stiles avait donc fini par dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Et il en était là, pataugeant dans la boue, marchant sans but précis dans les bois de Beacon Hills. La pleine lune était passée, il n'y avait donc pas de danger immédiat, et il était presque sûr de ne rencontrer personne pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Mais à quoi devait-il réfléchir ? Non, il ne réfléchissait pas… En fait, c'était tout le contraire, il était sorti pour ne plus penser, il voulait se changer les idées, il voulait… ne plus avoir d'idées !

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel, blanc, lumineux, grand, puissant, et le cœur de Stiles rata plusieurs battements, il n'aimait pas l'orage… Enfin, il n'aimait PLUS l'orage. Plus du tout. Stiles rattachait ce phénomène météorologique basique à de nombreux évènements douloureux. L'orage avait toujours précédé ou suivi de très près tous les évènements désastreux de sa vie. Il fallait qu'il s'abrite, mais il était à plus d'un kilomètre maintenant de chez lui, et il ne pourrait pas parcourir cette distance avec le temps qu'il faisait, surtout qu'il était entouré d'arbres… Non, la situation n'est pas dangereuse, se répétait-il intérieurement. Il marcha encore pendant une centaine de mètres, et il se retrouva aux abords du manoir Hale. Comment ses pas l'avaient amené ici, il n'en savait strictement rien, mais le fait était là, il y était. Stiles hésitait quand un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, il se dit que de toute façon, Derek devait être à l'entrepôt, en train d'entraîner les bêtas, et qu'il ne risquerait pas grand-chose à entrer. Il quitta aussi rapidement qu'il put les arbres, heureux de se mettre à l'abri dans une zone sans risque.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles enleva sa capuche et regarda autour de lui. Que pourrait-il faire ici, seul, pour ne pas s'ennuyer ? Parce que tant que cet orage serait présent, il était hors de question qu'il quitte la maison. Il s'assit d'abord dans un canapé, jouant avec ses pouces. S'il fouillait, Derek s'en rendrait compte, et il saurait aussi que Stiles serait l'auteur du délit, alors l'hyperactif préféra ne pas prendre de risque et décida de s'allonger pour réfléchir. Mais au bout de dix minutes, son cerveau tournait en boucle, et des idées noires commençaient à refaire surface, il préféra donc, sans déranger quoi que ce soit, faire le tour du propriétaire, mais il ne restait pas beaucoup d'endroits que les flammes aient épargnés assez pour faire une vraie visite. Arrivé à l'étage, cependant, Stilinski trouva quelque chose d'intéressant… La chambre de Derek ! Stiles fit un tour rapide du regard, puis il s'allongea sur le lit, se disant qu'il y serait toujours mieux que sur le canapé. Surtout si l'orage ne passait pas d'ailleurs, car il serait obligé de passer la nuit là, et le canapé était plutôt inconfortable… Stiles enleva son sweet et son pantalon, qui étaient trempés, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Bientôt, le sommeil le gagna, une odeur rassurante et étrangement familière le détendait, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais il était bien.

Stiles savait qu'il rêvait, mais il comptait bien en profiter, il était dans les bras de quelqu'un, étrangement serein, et peu lui importait de qui pouvait être cette personne, il savait juste que c'était LA personne, son « âme sœur », si on pouvait dire. Un homme. Oui, c'était un homme qui le tenait. Malgré tout, Stiles ne put bloquer sa curiosité bien longtemps. Il leva la tête et se retrouva face à Derek Hale, qui lui souriait, un sourire qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, et dont il avait été jaloux sans vraiment se l'admettre. C'était le sourire qu'il avait adressé à l'agent de police le soir où ils avaient été fouiller au commissariat alors qu'Isaac était emprisonné. Ce sourire charmeur que Stiles avait voulu pour lui. Derek releva la tête et grogna. Stiles tourna la tête et vit des ombres qui rôdaient autour d'eux, mais Derek serait là pour le protéger, il ne s'en faisait pas, et il se blottit dans le cou de l'alpha, savourant le parfum et la chaleur de sa peau. Soudain, quelque chose le secoua violemment, une voix l'appelait, ou plutôt criait son nom d'un ton autoritaire…

Stiles ouvrit un œil, énervé d'être réveillé si brusquement, et se retrouva face à un Derek Hale aux pupilles incandescentes. Il recula, s'éloignant des griffes mortelles du loup, et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Que faisait-il ici, il était censé vivre à l'entrepôt, maintenant, non ? Un éclair traversa le ciel, éclairant le visage du loup, qui semblait au bord de la méga crise, et le bruit du tonnerre résonna. Stiles sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et son cœur rata quelques battements supplémentaires, il était au bord de la crise de tétanie, l'orage le tétanisait encore plus au réveil parce qu'il avait l'impression que la calamité avait attendu qu'il soit heureux pour pointer le bout de son nez. Derek sembla se rendre compte de l'état de détresse profonde dans lequel se trouvait Stilinski car il sauta sur le lit et attira le jeune homme contre lui.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda l'alpha, visiblement inquiet.

Stiles essaya de desserrer sa mâchoire, au moins quelques secondes pour expliquer sa situation à Derek, et à force de volonté, il finit par réussir à articuler quelques mots correctement, assez en tout cas pour que Derek comprenne l'essentiel.

-L'orage… Tétanie… Peux plus bouger.

Derek resserra son étreinte, essayant de réconforter le jeune homme comme il le pouvait, murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre sans lâcher Stiles, mais l'était de l'hyperactif ne s'améliorait pas, et Derek finit par paniquer, se glissant sous les couvertures en même temps qu'il en enveloppait le jeune homme. Hale était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce genre de pathologie purement humaine. Au bout de presque une demi-heure, Stiles sembla retrouver une partie de ses capacités.

-Merci Derek… Je crois que… je vais y aller. Salut, dit-il en se levant, ramassant son pantalon et son sweet.

Derek le tira de nouveau dans le lit, en sortant par la même occasion, et força Stiles à se mettre sous les couvertures.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir après ce que je viens de voir, demanda-t-il, un éclat rouge dans les yeux. Tu restes là, je vais prendre le canapé.

-Non, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas seul. J'en suis incapable.

L'alpha, qui était arrivé devant la porte, baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas dormir avec Stiles, pas avec ce qu'il ressentait, il était capable de violer l'hyperactif pendant son sommeil, mais la voix de Stiles était si désespérée qu'il ne réussit pas à dire non. Il retourna auprès du lit, les yeux rivés au sol, enleva son tee-shirt, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon, et se glissa dans le lit, en espérant qu'au moins, Stiles n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de le coller. Mais Stiles avait peur. Son cœur battait de façon chaotique, sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains, ses jambes, tout son corps en fait, tremblait… Il se rapprocha de Derek et posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, qui frissonna à ce contact. L'alpha se dit que la meilleure façon de calmer Stiles était de lui faire faire ce pour quoi il était le plus doué, autrement dit, parler.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu es arrivé dans mon lit, demanda-t-il, faisant semblant d'être énervé pour cacher son excitation.

-Je me suis engueulé avec mon père. On s'est jamais pris la tête comme ça. Je lui ai dit des choses dégueulasses… Et puis je suis parti marcher, parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face avant un bout de temps avec tout ce que je lui ai balancé… J'ai marché un bout de temps, sans vraiment de but, et l'orage est arrivé, mais j'étais trop loin de la maison, et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivé ici. Je voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires alors j'ai décidé de faire le tour de la maison, et comme ton lit est plus confortable que le canapé d'en bas… Bah je me suis allongé ici.

-Tu dormais bien… Tu as même parlé.

Stiles se rappela de son rêve et ses joues s'empourprèrent sans qu'il arrive à y faire quoi que ce soit. Il était content que le loup ne puisse pas voir son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Mon prénom… Tu rêvais de quoi ?

-Que tu te transformais en yorkshire hyper affectueux et que tu me léchais le visage…

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Stiles se retrouva la tête contre le matelas, Derek assit à califourchon sur lui, la main plaquée sur la gorge de Stiles, les griffes sorties.

-Arrêtes de me comparer à un chien ou je t'égorge.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, vas-y, répondit Stiles en fermant les yeux.

Mais aucune griffe ne se planta dans la gorge de Stiles. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Derek était penché sur lui, les yeux fermés, l'embrassant tendrement. Stiles se détendit et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, invitant l'alpha à approfondir le baiser. La langue de l'alpha s'infiltra doucement dans la bouche du jeune homme, caressant celle de Stiles. Les deux langues s'apprivoisaient dans une danse des plus sensuelles. Stiles sentit les mains de Derek agripper son tee-shirt, puis il sentit celui-ci se déchirer. Derek caressait son torse, jouant quelques instants avec ses tétons, puis laissant ses mains s'aventurer un peu plus bas, effleurant les zones érogènes de Stilinski, qui mordit la lèvre du loup sous l'assaut des frissons, étouffant un gémissement. Derek jouait avec l'élastique du boxer de Stiles, qui se redressa, s'asseyant sur le loup, leurs deux érections se frottant l'une à l'autre. Le loup étouffa un grognement sur la clavicule de Stiles, qui jouait de sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de Derek, tout en descendant sa main vers le sexe de son amant. Quand il posa sa main sur la bosse impressionnante qui s'était formée dans le sous-vêtement, Derek eut le souffle coupé, il rejeta la tête en arrière et ses yeux devinrent rouge écarlate. Les crocs et les griffes sortis, il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice, prêt à tomber, les sensations que la présence de Stiles lui infligeait étaient plus intenses que toutes celles qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Il recoucha Stiles et commença à embrasser sa pomme d'Adam, sa gorge, son torse, ses abdominaux, se stoppant sur le nombril de Stiles, qui bouillait d'impatience. Derek fit glisser le dernier morceau de tissu qui couvrait la nudité de Stiles et contempla la verge dressée du jeune homme. Son souffle chaud effleurait le gland de Stiles, qui commençait à perdre pied.

-Derek… Je t'en prie…

La supplique de Stiles rendit le loup complètement fou. Il donna un coup de langue sur la verge gonflée, léchant le sexe de Stiles d'un bout à l'autre, puis il le prit dans sa bouche, commençant des va et vient, causant des gémissements de plus en plus intenses de la part de Stiles, qui se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Derek s'arrêta juste avant que Stiles ne jouisse, il s'allongea sur lui, l'embrassa sauvagement et le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Un feu intense consumait les orbes incandescentes, on aurait dit que les flammes de l'enfer brûlaient dans les yeux de Hale, qui lécha ses doigts avant d'en introduire un dans l'orifice de son jeune amant. Stiles se trémoussait, il ne savait pas si la sensation lui plaisait ou s'il avait mal, peut-être même que c'était les deux, mais il voulait appartenir au loup, il voulait être sien. Comme pour répondre à son attente, Derek prit sa forme hybride.

-Laisse-moi te mordre… Laisse-moi te revendiquer. Je veux que tu sois à moi.

Stiles le regarda avec appréhension, mais il savait que s'il le faisait, alors Derek serait à lui pour toujours, il le marquait comme son compagnon, et il savait aussi que la morsure intensifiait le sexe… Il dévoila donc sa nuque blanche, heureux de se donner entièrement à celui qu'il aimait. Derek embrassa sa peau avant de planter ses crocs avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait, il avait peur de faire mal à Stiles, mais celui-ci le serra un peu plus contre lui, une chaleur encore plus forte s'insinua entre eux, ils étaient en parfaite communion, comme s'ils avaient été faits pour être ensemble. Derek écarta alors les jambes du jeune homme, le redressant par la même occasion, et mit sa verge à l'entrée de l'anus de Stilinski, qui le fixa.

-Je vais avoir mal, pas vrai ?

La question était pleine d'innocence, Derek avait oublié que Stiles n'avait jamais fait l'amour, que ce soit avec une fille ou un homme.

-Au début, oui… Mais très vite, tu comprendras pourquoi je t'ai mordu…

Stiles esquissa un sourire, et d'un mouvement de hanche, il s'empala lui-même sur le sexe de Hale, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson encore plus puissant que tous les autres. Il rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes et regarda le visage de Stiles, qui était crispé par la douleur.

-Respire… Détends-toi, lui murmurait Derek à l'oreille tout en caressant l'entre-jambe du garçon.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Stiles fini par se détendre complètement, une chaleur folle se répandit dans son corps, et il commença de lents mouvements de bassin, quémandant encore plus à celui qu'il aimait. Derek, s'accrochant aux hanches du jeune Stilinski, accéléra les mouvements, coulissant dans l'orifice de Stiles avec délectation. Stiles, lui, ondulait légèrement du bassin, pour ressentir encore plus de sensations. Soudain, Derek, sans se retirer, le fit pivoter et le fit se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, donnant des coups de bassin encore plus puissants, et au bout de quelques va et vient, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Stiles se raidit, hurlant comme jamais. Derek venait de heurter sa prostate, et une vague de plaisir intense envahie le jeune homme, surtout quand il comprit que Derek se concentrait sur cette zone. Le loup, sentant qu'il était au bord de l'explosion, attrapa le sexe de Stiles et commença à le masturber comme jamais, Stiles ne savait plus où il était, il ne voyait plus rien tellement il était submergé, son cœur allait finir par lâcher, entre sa prostate et son sexe, il ne savait plus lequel lui faisait le plus de bien, et Derek frappa sa prostate une fois de plus. Stiles se répandit dans la main de son amant, se contractant tellement que Derek lâcha lui aussi sa semence, ce qui provoqua une sensation étrangement agréable à Stiles, qui, épuisé, s'effondra sur le lit, Derek couché sur lui. Le loup se retira doucement et s'allongea à côté de Stiles, le prenant dans ses bras, lui caressant le bas du dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire, murmura Stiles, pas très sûr d'être dans la réalité.

-Si tu savais ce que j'ai encore envie de faire, tu ne poserais pas la question…

Stiles sourit, la tête contre le torse du loup, et il la releva juste assez pour venir embrasser le cou de son alpha. Derek écarta doucement Stiles de lui et regarda la base de sa nuque, à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu, mais il ne restait presque plus rien, juste assez pour montrer aux autres qu'il avait revendiqué le jeune hyperactif. Soudain Stiles se redressa, grimaçant sous l'assaut de la douleur.

-Oh non… Ne me dis pas que ce sera à chaque fois comme ça, demanda-t-il en suppliant Derek du regard.

-Non, maintenant tu sais ce que c'est… Regarde dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, il doit y avoir des antidouleurs.

Stiles se pencha, ouvrant le dit tiroir, et sortit le tube de médicaments, le regardant d'un air sceptique.

-Dois-je en déduire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça ?

-Stiles, tu es sérieux, fit Derek, énervé que Stilinski gâche son moment de félicité. Et puis, pourquoi tu t'es redressé aussi vite ?

-Oh merde, cria Stiles en écarquillant les yeux. Mon père, il doit être mort d'inquiétude ! Faut que je file ! Pourquoi mon tee-shirt… Derek, tu m'en dois un, ok ? Parce que je vais avoir du mal à expliquer son état, là ! Bref. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon boxer ? Putain, il est où ce con… C'est pas le moment, là ! Ah, ça y est, je l'ai. Pantalon, sweet, chaussures… C'est bon. A plus tard !

Et il sortit, Derek l'entendant descendre l'escalier à toute allure. Mais au bout de deux secondes, il l'entendit les remonter, et Stiles poussa la porte rapidement, se jetant sur le lit et embrassant l'alpha passionnément.

-J'avais oublié de prendre du courage. Je t'aime. Si je suis encore vivant demain, ce serait bien qu'on repasse un petit moment tous les deux… Bon, à demain, Bad Boy !

Et il partit de nouveau. Derek, resté seul dans la chambre, caressa ses lèvres, regardant le plafond en souriant. Cette relation ne serait pas simple. Elle serait même plus que compliqué… Mais elle serait digne de son amant. Non, de son compagnon. Elle serait… Stilinskienne !

* * *

**alors, vous en pensez quoi? des reviews, des reviews!**


End file.
